Chocolat chaud
by Lied
Summary: Sa journée avait été un enfer, elle voulait juste un peu de réconfort. Et Severus d'en saisir les possibilités...


**Chocolat chaud**

Hermione avait eu la pire journée de sa vie.  
D'abord, elle s'était réveillée avec un mal de ventre affreux, ainsi qu'une douleur dans le dos, indiquant le début des ses menstrues.  
Puis, alors qu'il n'était que cinq heures trente du matin, elle était descendue dans la pièce commune, n'arrivant pas à s'endormir, pour découvrir son petit ami prêt pour l'entraînement de Quidditch mais occupé par un bouche à bouche avec Parvati Patil.  
Autant dire qu'elle l'avait plaqué sur l'instant.  
Et cette fois-ci, aucune seconde chance ne serait accordée à Ronald Bilius Weasley, à cet imbécile égoïste, ce pédant, ce malotru, ce… ce…

Elle inspira longuement pour se calmer et se retourna dans son lit, se lovant sous les couvertures.

Ensuite, pour continuer la journée, elle avait débuté le petit déjeuner avec un Harry taciturne et dans une phase de déprime. Qui lui avait reproché de s'être encore fâchée avec Ron et de ne pas faire d'efforts pour le soutenir, lui qui portait le monde sur ses épaules.  
La brunette avait quitté la Grande Salle en laissant derrière elle une flaque de thé s'écoulant de la chevelure ébène et indisciplinée du Survivant.  
Elle avait une excuse, c'était le début de ses règles, elle avait le droit d'être irritable et hormonale.

Hermione se tortilla dans sa literie, ne trouvant pas une position confortable, son dos était tendu et la faisait souffrir. Avec un soupir exaspéré, elle se redressa.

Après, elle avait couru voir Mme Pomfresh pour une potion calmante, et avait découvert que l'infirmière était en rupture, grâce aux bons services de Peeves dans la nuit.  
Sa matinée avait continué sur le thème de « l'enfer c'est les autres » quand, en plein cours de Créatures Magiques, Neville avait trébuché sur une des caisses en bois contenant les bestioles, s'était étalé de tout son long et cassé la jambe.  
Comme Hagrid ne pouvait « officiellement » pas faire de magie, qu'ils étaient hors du château, et qu'elle était la préfète en chef, c'est bibi qui s'était coltinée le service ambulancier d'urgence, par lévitation du jeune homme. Ce qui avait épuisé ses réserves de magie et lui avait valu de rester dans l'infirmerie avec Neville, jusqu'au repas de midi, et donc de manquer le cours sur les Runes Antiques, à son grand désespoir.  
Mais l'infirmière n'avait pas voulu la laisser partir.

Hermione sortit de son lit à baldaquin, enfila ses chaussons, attrapa son grand châle en frissonnant et se glissa, en silence et tremblante de froid, vers la pièce commune de Gryffondor.

À midi, elle avait découvert la surprise suivante de sa journée 'catastrophes'. Il y avait ragoût au repas. Elle détestait le ragoût. Elle n'y pouvait rien mais l'aspect des légumes et la forme écrabouillée ce ceux-ci… elle s'était contentée de mâchouiller du pain et de quelques verres d'eau.  
Puis elle avait croisé Malfoy, Draco, préfet en chef et crétin n°2 ex-aequo avec Ron.  
Il avait encore profité d'un couloir vide pour l'insulter, elle, sa famille, sa lignée, sa moralité, son physique… bref, le discours habituel du blondasse. Il l'avait traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe environ…  
Une seconde, elle recomptait. Oh, Huit fois en tout et pour tout, incapable qu'il était de trouver des insultes nouvelles et originales. Mais bon, il n'était pas préfet pour son cerveau mais pour les pots de vins que sa famille versait.

Hermione ne s'arrêta pas dans la salle commune, elle était dans le besoin absolu de réconfort et décida que le risque en valait la peine. Le risque et surtout sa santé mentale.

Puis, avec un peu de pitié pour elle, la destinée avait laissé s'achever la journée sans autre ennui qu'un Ron arrogant et stupide, lui répétant que c'était sa faute parce qu'elle était frigide comme un glaçon et d'un Harry grincheux et fâché qui avait suivi le rouquin dans ses récriminations.  
Et pas d'ami ou de confident vers qui se tournait, vu que Pattenrond avait disparu toute la semaine, vexé et boudeur, depuis que Ron l'avait traité de chat du diable.  
Oh… et puis avant d'oublier, personne, oui, vraiment personne, mis à part ses parents par un courrier du matin, n'avait eu la gentillesse, la décence, la bonté de lui souhaiter son anniversaire.  
Elle avait dix-sept ans, mais le monde entier, et surtout ces soi-disant amis, s'en contrefichaient. La seule note positive de la journée est qu'elle n'avait pas eu cours de potions avec Severus Snape. Un jour sans cachots et insultes déguisées pour la rabaisser plus bas que terre. Ce qu'elle était déjà, après une journée comme celle-ci, merci bien.  
Et elle était partie se coucher, au bord de la crise de larmes.

La brunette longea le mur, essayant de se cacher dans les ombres. Il faisait étrangement froid en ce début de septembre et elle rajusta son châle sur sa robe de nuit blanche. Elle tourna au coin d'un couloir et tomba nez à nez avec celui qu'elle avait réussi à éviter dans cette débâcle.

Un cri étranglé, comme un couinement de souris, s'échappa de sa gorge malgré elle.  
Elle porta une main à son cœur, effarée, consciente que la forme sombre de son professeur était effrayante, mais le serait encore plus dès qu'il ouvrirait la bouche pour la blesser des ses remarques acerbes.  
Son cœur battait à toute vitesse, cognant sa poitrine comme pour la quitter, elle mordait ses lèvres, la tension accentua la douleur du bas de son dos.  
Cette journée monstrueuse ne finirait donc jamais ?  
Elle sentit quelque chose d'humide couler le long de sa joue avant même de comprendre qu'elle pleurait silencieusement.  
Elle était épuisée, tout ce qu'elle avait voulu c'est une tasse de chocolat, juste une tasse de chocolat chaud avec un mashmallo dedans pour un peu apaiser ses peines.

oOo

L'homme regardait la petite forme devant lui, subjugué, s'interrogeant si un nouveau fantôme avait rejoint le château. Une petite jeune fille, emballée dans un châle immense, couleur crème, qui dévoilait pourtant une longue chemise de nuit de coton blanc, dans un modèle victorien le plus parfait. Plus personne ne portait des chemises aussi suranné de nos jours, même dans le monde sorcier. Severus eut du mal à s'empêcher de lever la main pour vérifier la réalité de l'apparition en posant ses doigts sur les plis blancs.  
Pourtant, la créature avait l'air bien réel. Elle était rondelette, pleines de courbes comme les peintures d'Ingres et l'envie démangea à nouveau les doigts de Severus d'aller glisser ses mains sur la poitrine lourde et charmante.  
Ses grands yeux, dont les ombres de la nuit cachaient la teinte, se noyaient doucement sous de grosses larmes. La masse de cheveux, emprisonnée dans une natte semi-défaite, évoquée quelque dame de romans perdue dans une grande demeure victorienne.  
Il y avait du romantisme et du féerique dans l'apparition.  
Il avait passé une journée difficile, comme d'habitude, ayant juste la chance d'échapper à la présence irritante de Granger et Weasley, et celle indésirable de Potter.  
Il avait fait son tour de garde, renvoyant tous les contrevenants au couvre-feu, avec des points en moins de leur maison.  
Mais là, en la voyant, il n'avait pas envie de punir la vision, qui qu'elle soit. On aurait dit qu'elle portait le poids du monde sur les épaules, et qu'elle avait atteint le bout de ses réserves.  
Il savait ce qu'était d'être sans cesse sous la contrainte. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentit avoir de l'empathie avec quelqu'un et vouloir être, juste pour une fois, quelqu'un de… bon ?

« Monsieur… pardonnez-moi… »

Le chuchotement et l'humilité douce de la voix lui firent presque louper son identification. C'était un son désolé et misérable, si loin de celui qu'elle employait habituellement.  
Melle Granger avait l'air d'une jeune fille en détresse face à un ogre.  
Bien entendu, le rôle de l'ogre lui était réservé. Il eut soudain une colère sourde qui lui prit du plus profond des tripes, voulant renier le sort injuste qui le cantonner au rôle de personne cruelle et sadique. Il voulait juste être différent, humain, dans les yeux de quelqu'un, quelqu'un d'autre qu'Albus.  
Peut être qu'il le regretterait ensuite, mais pour le moment, la fureur à l'idée d'avoir, encore et toujours le mauvais rôle, le guidait.  
Il sortit un mouchoir vert qu'il tendit galamment à la brunette.

Elle regarda sa main et le mouchoir avec étonnement, sa bouche formant un 'o' minuscule, ses yeux complètement écarquillés. Il grogna devant son manque flagrant de coopération, et les dents serrées, il avança ses doigts et le tissu jusqu'aux joues rebondies, essuyant les larmes.  
Quand avait-elle pris toutes ses courbes et rondeurs délicieuses ?  
Contrairement à pas mal d'hommes de la société magique et de sang-pur, il n'avait jamais fantasmé sur les sacs d'os. Une femme qui chipotait dans son assiette et ne mangeait rien l'exaspérait au plus haut point.  
Il avait en horreur leur fanatisme de la minceur qui gâchait leurs silhouettes, à son avis. Il n'était pas bel homme, très grand et trop mince, surtout ces derniers temps, où les conflits et son rôle de double agent pesé. Et il n'avait pas besoin de quelqu'un se plaignant que tel plat lui faisait prendre cent grammes de trop quand il n'arrivait même pas à avaler une bouchée des mets devant lui.  
Il se sentait fasciné et attiré par la lourdeur douce cachée sous le coton.

Il continua en silence d'essuyer les larmes, se sentant apaiser par l'action. Elle le laissait faire, sa bouche toujours entrouverte d'étonnement, avec un assombrissement léger sur ses joues, indiquant qu'elle rougissait dans les ombres de la nuit.  
Il se demanda si elle cachait sa féminité pendant la journée. Sûrement, il l'aurait vu se transformer en vénus callipyge. Enfin, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas vraiment observé, trop occupé qu'il était à détester Potter et à la rabaisser...  
Et puis les robes noires et informes qu'on imposait aux élèves de cette école n'étaient pas d'une grande aide.  
Il avait de plus en plus de mal de se retenir de plonger ses mains dans le décolleté et d'arracher le châle qui le recouvrait, il fallait qu'il se calme.  
Il se dit que si elle parlait cela gâcherait l'effet aphrodisiaque qu'elle avait sur lui.

« Que faites-vous dehors, après couvre-feu, Melle Granger ? »

Sa voix était basse, et enroué, et il avait, malgré lui, employé sa tonalité la plus feutrée et séduisante.  
Elle rougit plus violemment en réponse, indiquant qu'elle avait noté les subtilités. Il éprouva une satisfaction en même temps que de la frustration à cette réaction.

« J... je voulais juste aller chercher une tasse de chocolat chaud, en cuisine, Monsieur... Je... je n'arrive pas à dormir. » Chuchota-t-elle, toujours avec ces sanglots retenus en fond de gorge.

Pourquoi il ne la renvoyait pas vers sa pièce, pourquoi il ne l'insultait pas avant de lui retirer une quinzaine de points ?  
Elle avait l'air si fatiguée et perdue...  
Elle n'aurait pas dû, elle avait la Merveille Potter comme ami, et Weasley dans le remorquage. D'ailleurs n'étaient-ils pas en couple ?

Il se racla la gorge, un peu perdu. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, il fallait qu'elle parte avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose d'impardonnable mais il avait envie de la garder là, juste pour le plaisir des yeux, pour avoir un petit moment de tranquillité, avant à nouveau de revenir à être Snape le monstre.  
Il s'aperçut qu'elle frissonnait et tirait son châle un peu plus près d'elle.  
Peut-être que s'il la voyait dans la lumière pleine et crue, ce stupide besoin passerait ?  
Il délibéra avec lui-même quelques instants avant de prendre une décision.

« Je me rendais aux cuisines pour prendre un peu de thé moi-même... si vous voulez me joindre. »

Voilà, bravo, en plus avec le ton dont il se servait pour conquérir ses aventures, il avait gagné le pompon ce soir. Il perdait la tête.  
Mais il pourrait toujours lui jeter le sort d'Oubliette avant la fin de la soirée.  
Il s'écarta, lui indiquant qu'il n'attendrait pas sa réponse avant de marcher vers la cuisine.  
Il fallait qu'il se calme, une fois dans la pleine lumière elle redeviendrait la plate et autoritaire Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de tous les jours. Et il pourrait reprendre son rôle de vile créature sans souci.

oOo

Elle le regarda complètement perdue. Est-ce que c'était réellement le Professeur Snape, la terreur des Cachots ? Le sarcastique Directeur de Serpentard ?  
Sa voix... elle sentit ses joues flamboyer à nouveau, alors que la caresse langoureuse qu'avait provoquée les quelques phrases de l'homme lui parcourait de nouveau les reins et le dos, la faisant frémir.  
Non seulement il avait usé d'un ton de velours mais il avait été... Gentil ? Amical ? ... Peut-être pas. Mais décent et aimable certainement.

Elle se rendit compte qu'il était déjà bien avancé et qu'elle n'avait pas encore fait un mouvement, elle se dépêcha de le rejoindre, des questions plein la tête, toute prudence jetée aux orties, en plus, elle était avec lui, donc, si elle croisait Rusard, elle serait sûre de ne pas être punie.  
Elle marcha vite, jusqu'à se retrouver derrière lui, où elle ralentit peu son allure, au final, car il était grand, et ses enjambées rapides et longues. Elle trottait à son arrière, l'observant, essayant de comprendre le puzzle qu'était cet être.  
Ils descendirent quelques escaliers puis arrivèrent devant le tableau et entrée des cuisines. Elle le contempla alors qu'il s'arrêtait pour chatouiller la poire avant de lui indiquer d'entrer, d'un geste galant. Elle s'empressa d'obéir, ne voulant pas qu'il l'aperçoive s'empourprer devant ses attentions et sa galanterie.  
Le seul qui l'avait traité avec cette attitude avait été Viktor. Cher et tendre Viktor.

Il faisait meilleur dans les offices. Une chaleur bienvenue, accompagnée d'odeurs de nourritures, l'atteignirent. Elle se détendit inconsciemment grâce à l'ambiance, laissant glisser un peu son châle le long de son corps, dévoilant le haut de sa chemise de nuit, et son encolure.  
Elle tourna la tête vers lui, tout à coup plus joyeuse, avec un sourire timide.

« Merci. »

Peut-être que le moment féerique s'arrêterait là, peut-être qu'il attendait juste qu'ils soient dans la cuisine pour la tancer vertement, mais elle se dit que cela avait l'air si irréel...  
Il la suivait de trop près et elle se retrouvasurtout le nez dans les robes noires et sévères de son professeur.  
Aïe. Ses joues et son cou se couvrirent de rouge.  
Elle se recula vite, se dirigeant directement vers un des fourneaux pour pouvoir se servir.

« Vous désirez un thé spécifique monsieur ? » Demanda-t-elle pour faire oublier la situation.

« Les Elfes de Maison vont s'en occuper, laissez cela. »

Elle se retint de répliquer que les Elfes n'avaient pas besoin de jouer les larbins et qu'elle était très capable de faire du thé seule mais, quand elle le fixa pour commencer son discours habituel sur les Droits des Elfes, elle s'arrêta aussitôt. Ce n'était ni le moment, ni une très bonne idée. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher le seul instant de paix de sa journée.  
Les épaules baissées, elle acquiesça, s'assit silencieusement et sagement à la grande table brune qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Les elfes, qui s'étaient cachés à son arrivée, ressortirent pour les servir, ravis de voir que le Professeur Snape était de leur côté.

Avant qu'elle ait pu dire « Quidditch », une tasse fumante de chocolat chaud, débordante de mashmallo et recouvert d'une fine couche de cannelle trônait devant elle, alors qu'une théière et une tasse était placée devant son sombre professeur. Un plateau de biscuits, cake, scones et muffins chauds rejoignirent l'ensemble, avant que les Elfes s'évanouissent dans la nature, ne voulant pas tenter leur chance avec la politique d'Hermione.  
Ils seraient sûrement à portée de voix, mais ils ne réapparaîtraient pas pour elle.  
Dobby lui manquait, mais Dumbledore l'avait envoyé essayer de soutirer des renseignements aux Elfes de Maison des Mange-Morts connus. Elle n'était pas sûre que la méthode soit efficace, mais peut-être que cela réussirait. Il suffisait de savoir garder l'espoir.

Elle huma le parfum doux et invitant de sa tasse, et plongea sa cuillère dedans pour pêcher un bonbon et le porter à sa bouche.  
Elle soupira, yeux fermés, sous son fondant et sa tiédeur, soudainement rassérénée.

oOo

Il dut retenir un premier gémissement, quand, après avoir pénétré dans la pièce chauffée, elle avait abaissé son châle, dévoilant un dos à la peau blanche et qui avait l'air tout à fait doux et invitant, et qu'elle était presque tombée dans ses bras en se retournant.  
Ensuite, quand elle s'était assise, et qu'il commandait leur collation, debout et dans une trajectoire parfaitement adéquate pour une vue sur son décolleté pudique mais au combien tentant.  
Enfin quand elle avait avalé son premier mashmallo, les yeux fermés, et que son visage tout entier s'était détendu dans le plaisir.  
Par les chausses de Salazar... Il décala dans son siège, imperceptiblement, avec l'impression que son pantalon devenait un peu plus étroit à chaque fois.

Elle était supposée redevenir plate et ordinaire, à la lumière pleine, il était pourtant frappé de plein fouet par une image encore plus tentatrice. Il se servit une tasse, pour se donner une contenance, l'observant du coin de l'œil.  
Les cheveux bruns étaient un désordre embrouillé dans une natte semi-faite et grossière, qui pendait sur l'avant de son épaule gauche, elle avait un nez plutôt petit et un visage à peine qualifiable de beau, bien qu'il soit très inspirant et captivant... un peu comme lors de sa quatrième année, où elle avait dévoilé une partie de ce qui ferait sa beauté de femme.  
Elle n'était pas belle dans les normes de la Société Magique, il supposa qu'elle ne devait pas non plus être un Canon des modes Moldus, mais il y avait une harmonie entre ses courbes et cette candeur soudain révélée.

Il se demanda, à vide, si Weasley avait déjà eu une vue complète de ses seins qui le tentaient tant. Si elle avait laissé l'infernal rouquin poser ses grandes paluches maladroites sur la rondeur de son postérieur...  
Il déglutit, avalant une gorgée pour se donner une contenance et oublier ses pensées inconvenantes.

« Il m'a trompé avec Parvati. Je les ai trouvés s'embrassant ce matin... »

Que ?  
Son esprit essaya de comprendre de quoi parlait la demoiselle. Il semblait que le chocolat chaud rendait la jeune fille plutôt confiante et bavarde.  
Il retint un commentaire acerbe lui ordonnant de se taire parce qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Vu qu'il l'était. Il ne dit rien, donc, espérant plus et qu'elle ne se rendrait pas compte qu'elle se confiait à la chauve-souris des cachots.

« Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû accepter qu'on se remette en couple cette fois-ci... il dit que je suis frigide. Parce que je refuse de le laisser m'utiliser pour calmer ses hormones en fureur ne veut pas dire que je suis frigide ! Je crois... c'est juste, je n'aime pas quand il me touche... il essaye toujours d'aller directement dans mes seins, comme si je n'étais rien d'autre ! »

Note pour les prochaines manœuvres, ne pas se jeter sur sa poitrine d'office. Dommage, il aurait bien prit un sein dans chaque main pour les baiser et les goûter.

« Je veux dire... c'est normal non ? J'ai essayé, vraiment d'apprécier ses caresses, mais j'ai chaque fois l'impression qu'il se fiche que ce soit moi ou une autre, du moment qu'il peut tripoter. La preuve ce matin. Je suis bien contente de n'avoir pas eu plus que quelques baisers avec lui. Au moins je n'ai pas stupidement cédé à ses désirs et caprices. S'il est incapable de retenue et de patience, c'est qu'il ne m'aimait pas... Je ne veux pas de ça, merci bien. Je ne suis pas une Marie-Couche-Toi-Là ! »

De la patience et de la retenue, il en avait à revendre, il était champion même, le meilleur de sa partie. Il se détendit en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas été plus loin que quelques cajoleries avec le rouquin. Il était plutôt possessif et exclusif avec ses conquêtes.  
Il ne tiqua même pas à la direction de ses pensées.

« La journée a été un enfer. »

Que devrait-il dire ? Il sentit un nerf jouer sur sa mâchoire, retenant son envie de mordre.

« Je veux dire... Ron me trompe, me traite de glaçon, Harry me boude parce que je ne l'adule pas comme le sauveur du monde et Personne ne s'est souvenue de mon anniversaire ! En prime, Malfoy m'a encore acculée dans un coin pour m'insulter et je n'arrive plus à retrouver mon chat ! Je suis sûr que Ron lui a fait quelque chose ! Il ne l'a jamais aimé... »

Annotation pour plus tard, son anniversaire est le 19 septembre, penser à le lui fêter, mémo pour demain, avoir une conversation avec le rejeton arrogant de Lucius Malefoy pour s'assurer que Granger reste territoire personnel, deuxième mémo, se renseigner sur son chat et le retrouver pour s'attirer la sympathie de la demoiselle, et découvrir si Weasley a une main dans l'affaire afin de le couler définitivement comme rival.

Severus but son thé, continuant à ne pas répondre, son cerveau analysant les données et les possibilités, pour envisager une séduction de la Gryffondor et l'obtenir dans son lit à la fin de l'année.  
Il pourrait la captiver, de manière détournée, lui donner les raisons de croire qu'elle était celle qui pourrait le changer... Les femmes adoraient vous changer. Il ricana dans sa tête, sachant d'avance qu'il était ce qu'il était, c'est à dire un associable sarcastique et solitaire, râleur et dominateur, mais si elle avait de l'espoir à revendre...  
Il suffirait de faire les bonnes actions, d'être charmeur, mais pas trop entreprenant, de la cajoler dans le sens du poil... n'étant pas très beau, il était passé maître dans le jeu de séduction lente et détournée mais efficace pour obtenir gain de cause. Et il était plutôt doué. Elle était juste Gryffondor, c'était les plus faciles à faire tomber.

Il contempla la créature délicieuse en face de lui.

Oui, c'était un bon plan. Et il aurait un cadeau de noël plus que plaisant cette année, s'il jouait les bonnes cartes.  
Il sourit, en prenant un scone.  
Cela lui donnerait une raison de tenir, de penser à d'autres choses que la guerre et sa situation dangereuse... ça pourrait peut-être l'aider d'ailleurs, de jouer les héros devant elle, les Gryffondors voués un véritable culte aux héros, railla-t-il intérieurement.  
Pour ne pas gâcher leur concorde, il décida de ne rien dire et d'opter pour la solution la plus sûre.

« Je suppose qu'il est trop tard pour cela, mais joyeux anniversaire Melle Granger. »

Il se félicita d'une grande claque mentale dans le dos quand elle lui répondit par ce petit « o » de bouche et une rougeur charmante sur ses joues et le haut de son corps.  
C'était décidé, il partait chasser la lionne.  
Il lui tendit un muffin aux airelles, qu'elle accepta modestement.  
Il ne put s'arrêter de sourire, frondeur.  
Elle en rougit encore plus et papillonna du regard.  
Finalement, la journée finissait plutôt bien.  
Il ne saurait pas à quel point l'avis était certainement partagé par Hermione.

oOo

**fin**

oOo

Non, pas la peine de prier, je ne pense pas faire de suite à celle-là, désolée.  
J'aime la fin comme ça, étrangement.  
Libre à vous d'imaginer la suite, ou même de l'écrire, vous avez mon autorisation.  
Parce que cette histoire devait n'être qu'une vignette, à peine un drabble, et je sais pas pourquoi l'inspiration aidant, les litres de thé aussi et une de mes Muses un peu inquisitrice et intransigeante, tout réunit a donné ça.

Soi-dit en passant, je suis pas sûre si c'est vraiment un bon plan, tout ce thé, ça me fait travailler sur plein d'idées, mais après, qu'est-ce que je dois aller au p'tit coin, c'est horrible. Lol  
Faut pas qu'elle soit loin, moi je vous l'dit.  
Oublions les détails scabreux de ma vie d'écrivailleuse.

Merci de votre patience à mes élucubrations !

Bye !  
Lied, SSxHG shipper toujours !

PS : vous pouvez remercier Chibiusa qui a été ma betalectrice malgré le fait qu'elle n'aime pas le couple plus que ça. lol.  
Merci ma puce !


End file.
